A New Enemy
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:Everything is going fine with the scout's sense the defeating of Galaxia. But what happen's when the third year of the scout's in school, and the Starlight's reappear. And Chibi-usa also appears. And what's this 3 new scout's have entered the battl


Sakura: Hi everyone. I'm here this time with my all time faveorite anime in the world.  
  
Junsui: What would that be?  
  
Harushi: Let me guess it start's with an S and you have all the movies.  
  
Sakura: Your correct! It's Sailor Moon. Ahh Sailor Moon. That was alway's such a good Anime. Ya know they should have kept going with the season's. Cuz ya know it's kinda like a Cliff hanger at the end of Sailor Moon Stars. That was just sucj a good season. This first chaptor will be abut thwe three new scout's. then the other chaptor's will be about the fic.  
  
Junsui: Could you just shut up and get on with the god damn fic?!  
  
Sakura: Fine.Fine! Harushi would you like the honors.  
  
Harushi: Why of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harushi: Discalmior: Sakura does not own Sailor Moon. For if she did there would be a whole lot more season's. And there would be a lot more Sailor Scout's. And olus if she did own it She wouldn't be writeing fics. now would she?  
  
Warning: Language. And Yuri. (NO LEMON.Lemon=sex. I no write a Sailor Moon lemon. I write Fushigfi Yuugi and Inuyasha lemons.) (NO RAPE)  
  
Summary: Everything is going fine with the scout's sense the defeating of Galaxia. But what happen's when the third year of the scout's in school, and the Starlight's reappear. And Chibi-usa also appears. And what's this 3 new scout's have entered the battle grounds. Who is this new evil that is making all the scout's reappear?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful day and everything was going great in the scout's life. After Galaxia was defeated the scout's went back to thier normal lives. Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto were in thier third year of Highschool. While Rei was still at her private school. Michiru and Haruka were starting off thier relationship much better. Setsuna was watching over time as she was suppose to do. And Hotaru was having happy life. Yeah everything seem to go right now. But somthing trouble Usagi.Thing's were to peaceful.  
  
"Ms. Tsuknio. Please pay attention. Class pay attention. Class three student's have come back to our school." Said the teacher. As three young men entered the room. Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto gasped. "Everyone please once again welcome Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki." Said teacher as the three 'boys' took thier seat's.  
  
~~~~~~~After School~~~~~  
  
"Seiya! Yaten! Taiki! What are you guy's doing here? I thought you guy's went back to your own planet." Usagi said asking the three boys.  
  
"Well you see Usagi. Something happened. While we were on our planet we had a message brought to us by Sailo Scout's across our Galaxy telling us that a new enemy approchs. And that it is headed here to this planet. We came here becuase this enemy is strong. were not sure but possibly stronger then Chaos." Explained Taiki.  
  
"I see. So now were up against a new enemy. "Ami said getting out her mini computer. "I'll try to see if it's here yet" Ami said now her nose in the computer.  
  
" So this new threat has it done any damage?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Yeah. The new enemy has already destroyed 3 galaxies." Yaten said.  
  
"Whoever is doing must be stopped." Usagi said.  
  
"Usagi." Said a voice at Usagi's feet.  
  
"Yeah Luna?" Usagi asked looking down.  
  
"Usagi there are two people looking for you." Luna said. "There right over there." Luna said pointing behind the corner smirking.  
  
"Meatball head." Said a voice.  
  
"Wait a minute I know that voice. Chibi-usa!" Usagi said looking.  
  
"Hi....Momma" Chibi-usa said running towards her.  
  
"Momma?" Seiya said.  
  
"Meat ball head who are they?" Chibi-usa said looking at Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.  
  
"That's Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Thier Sailor Scout's from another galaxy." Usagi said.  
  
"DUMPLING!" Seiya said.  
  
"It's ok guy's. Chibi-usa has been around Sailor Scout's all her life.She know's who all the Sailor Scout's are.." Usagi was cut off by a scream.  
  
"What was that?!!" Ami asked.  
  
"Chibi Chibi." Chibi said pulling Usagi's dress.  
  
"Right! Every transform now!" Usagi yelled."Moon Eternal Power! Make-up!".  
  
"Mercurey crystal power! Make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!"  
  
"Venus Crsytal Power! Make-Up"  
  
"Fighter star power! Make-up!"  
  
"Healer Star Power! Make-up!"  
  
"Maker Star Power! Mae-up!"  
  
"Kid's get somewhere safe!" yelled Healer.  
  
"Come on Chibi Chibi. Let's go. I don't think we'll be of much help." Chibi- usa said pushing Chibi Chibi aside.  
  
"Stop right there! How dare you disturb our peace!" Yelled sailor Moon.  
  
"And how are you?!" Asked the monster.  
  
"I am the pretty suited Sailor Soldier. Sailor Moon!"  
  
"And I am Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Jupitor"  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailo Star fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Moon!" Said Sailor Chibi Moon from behind the other scout's.  
  
"I thoguht you went to hide!" Yelled Sailor Moon  
  
"I'm a Sailor Soldier to!" yelled Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
"Touching! But you'll all die!" Said the monster.as Giant vines came from the monster's back and grabbed hold of the scout's very tightly.  
  
'Damn. What are we suppose to do! We'll be crushed' thought Sailor Moon.  
  
"Lilly cannon!" Said a voice as a blast of Lilly flower's came out of no where.And destroyed the monster.  
  
"What was that?!" asked all the scouts.  
  
"How pathetic. 8 Sailor Scout's and one monster." said the voice as the girl appeared. The girl had ver long black hair that was in a tight pony tail with about till the bottom half had the color purple. Her scout Uniform was the color of nature. The true color's of nature. The color's pink, blue, green, yellow, red, and purple. Her lip color was pink. With her eye liner the color pink also. "You all shouldn't even call yourslef's Sailor Scout's. Your to weak." She said mocking the scout's.  
  
"Who are you to be mocking us?!" Yelled Fighter.  
  
"I am Sailor Nature. I control all thing's. But you needn't worry. I will not kill you. I am a good Scout. That's looking for revenge." She said as gust of wind blew her away.  
  
"That was wierd. I wonder if she's really a friend..." Sailor Moon Said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The next day at school~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class today we have three other new student's. Girl's please come in" Said the teacher as three young girl's entered. "Class please welcome Sakura Reyuuen, Junsui Tegowai, Harushi Mouto. Girl's say hello to the class." The teacher said but the guirl's kept quiet. Sakura had long balck hair that was in a tight pnoy tail with pruple streaks that went down to the end. Junsui also had black hair with red highlight's. And Harushi had black hair in a boy's hair style.  
  
"Thier kinda weird looking.." Murmured the class.  
  
"PLease take a seat." Said the teacher. Luckily there were three seat's not taken that were close. The girl's choose those seat thankful that thier at the back. With the scout's.  
  
"Girl's wake me up when the class is over." Said Sakura.  
  
"Hey I was gonna tell you" Said Harushi. They both looked at Junsui.  
  
"Fine I'll wake you up. Just don't snore" Junsui said.  
  
"Hi i'm Ami. It's nice to meet you" Ami said looking at Sakura. With her hand out. Sakura put her hand out and slapped her's." Ow...Hey what was that for?" Ami asked.  
  
"I don't need friend's So don't even try to be my friend." Sakura said going to sleep.  
  
~~~~~The bell rang~~~~~  
  
"Alright Harushi, Sakura get up" Junsui said talking to the two girl's. "Alright I guess I'll just have to use force" Jnsui said takeing her wodden sword brok her baf. And Almost Hit Sakura. Until Sakura woke up and took her sword by her side jumped flipped out of her chair sqouted down and tripped Junsui to the ground.  
  
"Your gonna have to learn more about my snese's until you can hit me." Sakura said standing.  
  
"WEll then we'll have to get to your school in a hurry. So I can train to beat you" Junsui said also getting up.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wake Harushi." Sakura said getting out her lunch and taking out a doughnut and put it in front of her face. Which Harushi took out of Sakura's hand and started to eat it.  
  
The student's stared at them. Murmuring things about them. "Sakura let's go. I don't like this place. The aura here is unstable. The human's here are weak." Junsui said giving an evil look to all the student's.  
  
"I totally agree. The human's here are very pathetic and pitiful." Sakura said gathering her thing's to go. As the girl's were heading toward the door Usagi stopped them.  
  
"Hey what's your problem? Why did you hit Ami's hand when she was trying to be your friend." Usagi said.  
  
"Listen. And make sure everyone listen's. We don't need friend's We don't need a human for a friend. So leave us alone" Sakura said pushing Usagi to the ground.And the girl's walked off.  
  
"Usagi are you ok?" Asked the group of friend's.  
  
"Yeah. But i'm gonna follow them. When I felt Sakura push me I felt something come from her when she touched me. I'm gonna follow her." Usagi said getting up.  
  
"We'll help" Said the group as they set out.  
  
~~~~~~On the street's~~~~~~  
  
"You guy's get to the house first i'll be there soon" Sakura said waving off to her friend's.  
  
"I wonder where she's going." Usagi asked her friend's as they walked behind Sakura. And saw Sakura stopped infront of a grade school.  
  
"I wonder if she's here to volounteer." Seiya said.  
  
"Mommy!" They saw a young girl jump and run towards Sakura's arms.  
  
"Hi Serenity. Did you have a good day?" Asked Sakura as the young girl gave a nod. "Then shall we head home?" Asked Sakuran as she put down her daughter and started to walk.  
  
"Whoa...a girl her age has a kid. But that dosen't explain why she's so mean." "Yaten said.  
  
"Let's follow her more" Usagi said as they gave a nod and followed them till they were at the park.  
  
"Mommy. Where is daddy?" Asked Serenity.  
  
Then a tear slid down Sakura's cheek. "Serenity why don't you go play" Sakura said taking a seat on a bench.  
  
"Look she's crying. Let's get a closer look." Minako said.  
  
" I miss you. So much Chou. I can't believe someone like you could die to such a creature. A human. Why? I blame myself for not being there with you" Sakura said looking at a ring on her finger. Then gasped. And ran to Serenity grabbing her while rolling on the ground. Becuase where she was standing he ground exploded. "What do you want?! Who are you show your self!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha. Are you the one I seek? You seem qucik with your sense's." Said the voice.  
  
"Serenity. Get Neko. Tell her to transform and bring you to the girl's and tell them I have found the leader." Sakura said picking up the girl in her arm's and throwing her.  
  
"What is she doing throwing a little girl!?!" Usagi almost yelled.  
  
"Levitaion!" Said Sernity as she was floating in the air.  
  
"Is...she....floating?!" Minako asked.  
  
"This look's like trouble." Taiki said.  
  
"we should transform." Makoto said.  
  
"Right" Said Usagi as they turned around to see two very angry looking girl's. *gulp*  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sakura: I feel I need to sto it there.  
  
Junsui: You realize your making us wear a short skirt!  
  
Harushi: *twitching at Sakura*  
  
Sakura: Ok i'm scared. Please review.  
  
Junsui/Harushi: *has torcher items*  
  
sakura: And call my mommy 


End file.
